


Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Survives Until Dawn

by Marquis_de_LargeBaguette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Until Dawn - Freeform, Until Dawn AU, i dont know, is that even a thing, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette/pseuds/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the death of Angelica and Eliza Hamilton, the Hamilsquad returns to the cabin where it happens until dawn arrives. But the nightly doesn't approve of humans wandering through the wintery woods, and what will happen next, well, that's the play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Survives Until Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Aaron, Laurens, Peggy, Charles, Washington, Philip, and Alexander aren't even in this chapter but they will be in later chapters so just hush.
> 
> Burr was just slightly mentioned but other than that he doesn't appear for now.

A man stands in the shadows. The only thing shining through was a large arched window and a dimly lit candle that sits on a solid table. The sun is just setting below the horizon and it looks beautiful. Beautiful but it's eery. The man turns around and approaches the chair across from where another person sits. He takes a good look at the man sitting across from him before offering a friendly smile. The wrinkles on his face just show how old he is. Late fifties, early sixties most likely. And the man is just inching towards his death. 

"I know... this situation has not been kind to you for the several years passed. It may even be terrifying, scary, the monsters in the dark that come out to get you but this is what I am here for. After all, you will always find a work way through it." His grins as his hands express his words more than anything. A toothy grin, the wrinkles define themselves some more. "Have you ever heard of the butterfly effect?" That was rhetorical. "The minor choices is what makes the big mistakes in the future. For what path you pursue to lead up that mistake is up to you." 

The clock made small ticks in the distance before it ran. Time was up.

"Ah, looks like our session is done." He leans back on his seat with a smile. "Until next time."

-

-

-

-

The bus was empty. Of course it would be empty. Nobody sets off when it's almost noon to a ski lodge. Aaron Burr had invited the gang over to the ski lodge after the year of Angelica and Eliza Schuyler's death in the woods of the lodge. They fell to their death off a cliff, and it was all because of a stupid prank that led them to their demise. Just a petty little prank. That's all. But somehow it didn't feel petty at the time. 

The bus arrived at its halt. There was his stop. 

This is Gilbert Lafayette. A Frenchmen who's already in a relationship with Hercules. He tends to be the mother figure to the group and speaks in French slurs sometimes. 

They looks up to the snowy hills like a man on a mission. He wears a long black trench coat and a thick scarf with some black boots, and carrying a bag of some of his stuff. He lets out a sigh and walk towards the wooden gates that lead up the mountain. He was told that some people will meet him along the way. So he makes his journey up, glancing at the signs that welcome him to the ski lodge. History about it and all that boring stuff. Stuff Lafayette doesn't want to hear, anyways. 

He treads through the snow, the cold wind occasionally passing by and giving him the slightest of shudders. The way up there needs not to be explained. But he would sometimes hear the moving of dead leaves being crunched on or the rustling of them moving through the ground. He would ignore them of course and move on. He reached cabin of the cable car and huffed. He looks around, but nobody was there. He didn't expect anyone to be anyways. But outside, right next to the door of the cabin was a backpack. 

Somebody was definitely here. 

There phone was even sticking out of the bag and it was buzzing too. What was he suppose to do? 

Well. He goes to pick up the phone to check the caller first before answer.

"Qu'avons-nous ici?" He mused to himself with a grin.

"Hey." He heard a voice behind him and a hand on his shoulder. Of course, he jumped a bit and gasped, relieved when he just saw Hercules there.

This is Hercules Mulligan. Comes from Ireland to the United States when he was six years old. Boyfriend of Gilbert Lafayette and pretty much the second mother of the group whenever someone ripped their clothes and he had to be the one to sew it back together. He was a tailor. Designing clothes and all that. It came pretty handy when there's last minute preparations and all. 

"Mon dieu, you scared me." 

Hercules rolled his eyes and snatched his phone back. "Don't think you should be looking through my phone, love." The buzzing stopped. The caller must've dropped the call.

"It was buzzing, what do you want me to do?" He protested giving him a playful smack to the chest.  
"I don't know, let it be?" He said in a teasing manner. He goes to grab his back, slinging the strap over his shoulder. "Oh! You will not believe what I found. Come, follow me." He walked backwards a couple of steps to talk before turning back.

"Will I be as astonished as you are?" He asked, following the man with a smirk.

"You will be amazed!" He led him to a small platform with a shooting ground. Shit, even a rifle was there too. Loaded, most likely.

"Ta-dah!" He opened his arms and smiled. "Isn't this a beauty?"

"Yeah..." Lafayette extended on that word, taking a look around. "I do not think 'beauty' is the word for it. I mean, why is this here?" 

"What do you mean?" Hercules asked as he turned to pick up the rifle, waving it around and looking at it with amazement.

"Well, why is a shooting range out in a ski lodge?" 

"Dude, have you seen all the money Aaron has? He could do anything to this place with all of it. Hey, wanna try?"

"Non. You go for it." 

Hercules just shrugs and goes ahead. A few sacks and tin cans lays around, and that's exactly his target. He raises the rifle up to his shoulder and shifts his feet a bit. Taking one, two, then three shots, earning a small laugh from the man and turning over to Laf with a grin.

"How was that?"

"I say that was just beginner's luck, mon amour." He shook his head with a smile. Hercules just puts the rifle down. "Come on now, our cable car's coming." The two head their way back to the front. 

"Man... it sure is where coming back here after a year, y'know?" Hercules mumbled, the sky growing a bit darker and the air getting a bit colder. The clouds don't make the atmosphere any kinder either.

"Oui... it all comes flooding back when I arrived." Laf responded with a nod.

Lafayette approached the door and wiggled at the knob once or twice. "It is frozen..." He turned to Hercules who was making his way over to the door, gripping the doorknob hard and nudging it open. 

"Ladies first." He let the door fly open and grinned at Lafayette who just rolled his eyes and walked in. He gripped onto the railings and took a look out.

"Looks like we'll have to wait."

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god I struggled to push this chapter out of my fucking ass but here it is.
> 
> Qu'avons-nous ici? = What have we here?


End file.
